There's a New Deputy in Town
by GFWrites
Summary: Here's a little one shot of Killian's first day as the Storybrooke Deputy. Some fluff. A bit of smut. Enjoy! :)


"Killian, can you please stay still?" asked Emma in a strict tone, letting it be known that she was close to losing her patience, "I swear, you're worse than a two-year-old sometimes."

Killian pouted, "I'm just excited, luv," he whined as Emma fixed the badge in place, "It's not every day you get to be the town's Sheriff."

Emma raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, "Sheriff, huh?"

He let out an amused laugh, "Okay, fine…Deputy," he kissed her cheek followed by a soft peck on the lips, "You're cute when you're annoyed, Sheriff Swan-Jones."

No matter how hard she tried, Emma could not help but smile, "You're an idiot."

Killian leaned in again, this time wrapping his arms around her waist, "But I'm _your_ idiot," he whispered against her lips and began kissing her passionately, allowing his lips to part just enough so she could slip her tongue in, exploring every crevice of his mouth.

Emma rested one hand on his shoulder and tangled her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss. He held her tighter and pushed her against the station's back wall, making Emma moan with pleasure.

"Hard at work?" David had soundlessly walked in a few seconds prior and was now leaning against the door frame, with his arms crossed. He cleared his throat, startling both of them. Killian jumped back, quickly taking his hands off of Emma and tried but ultimately failed at hiding his flushed cheeks.

"Oh my God, dad," Emma exclaimed, trying not to laugh nervously as she wiped her lips.

"I see you're teaching Killian the lay of the land," he furrowed his brow, walking over to the file cabinet.

"Sorry, mate, I wasn't aware you had a shift today," explained Killian apologetically, his face only becoming redder by the minute; Emma covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to keep from giggling.

David shook his head, unable to make eye contact with either of them and skimmed through the files, picking one up and closing the cabinet drawer in one swift move, "It's fine…just," he stopped before heading out the door and managed to look at them, "Get a room next time, will ya?"

Emma and Killian waited until they were positive David had left the station before bursting into a fit of panicky laughter, "I cannot believe that just happened…again," she said.

Killian sat on the edge of Emma's desk and covered his face with his hand, "Your father is going to murder me one of these days."

She slumped down on her chair and gave the aged computer a gentle nudge before turning it on, "We should actually get to work though," she said, smiling over at Killian.

He nodded and eagerly jumped off the desk, "What do I do? Are we going on a patrol run? Shooting practice?"

Emma laughed, "Hold on there, cowboy," she said.

"Cowboy? I don't -," a perplexed expression masked Killian's face as he slid his thumb in the loop of his black jeans.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "It's an expression. I meant, you have to start off slow, and go from there. First," she signaled towards the formerly abandoned desk directly in front hers with a slight nod of the head, "Desk duty."

Killian threw his head back and groaned, "Well, that's not the exciting day I had in mind, Swan."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Dad and I have been working on digitizing these files for weeks now," she explained, pointing towards the large stack of files spread across both desks, "We've gotten through a lot of them, but as you can see, we still have a lot to go."

He was growing more confused by the minute, "Digitizing? What the bloody hell is that?"

She offered him an understanding smile, "We're basically making all these files digital, so it's easier for computers," she nodded towards the timeworn desktop in front of her, "To process all of the information."

Killian took a seat at the empty desk and eyed the files, "And how do we do that, exactly?"

"Scanning!" Emma exclaimed cheerfully.

He let out a humored laugh, "You make, whatever that is, sound exciting."

"Well," she snorted, "When you spend years fighting dragons and almost dying every other week, sometimes doing something as normal as scanning is the most exciting part of your day."

Emma managed to walk Killian through the process of digitizing the files, which, to her surprise, he grasped rather quickly. They worked through the morning, making jokes every few minutes and stealing glances every chance they got. Emma could not get over how handsome Killian looked sporting his new badge and how proud of it he was did not make things any easier for her. By lunch time, she was all hot and bothered, and knew that unless she distracted herself for a bit, she would attack his face with kisses at any given second.

"Hey," Emma said, quickly jumping to her feet and grabbing her black coat which was hanging on the back of her chair, "Wanna grab some lunch?"

Killian nodded eagerly and joined her while heading out the door, "I'm starving. Digitizing takes a lot of work," he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together.

They walked hand in hand towards Granny's, "So, I was thinking," she smiled up at him, "What if we do some shooting practice after lunch?"

This was like music to Killian's ears; his eyes glistened instantaneously, "Really, Swan?!"

She giggled in response to his excitement, "Yes, I thought you should have some fun, given it's your first day and all."

* * *

Lunch went on for longer than expected when Snow, David, and Henry decided to join them. They spent the entire hour and a half telling stories about David's first day working at the station and all the mindless mistakes he had made, boosting Killian's confidence. Henry filled them in on how his day with Regina was going and him and Killian started planning their next sailing trip, which David was joining in on.

"You boys mind if I join you this time? Killian and I haven't been sailing in a while," Emma asked, "I miss it," she pouted at Killian.

Henry shook his head before taking a sip of his hot cocoa, "No, mom."

She seemed genuinely shocked, "Why?"

Killian and David laughed, "Sorry, luv, lad's got a point. This is _our_ thing," Killian justified, shrugging his shoulders.

Emma playfully crossed her arms, "Oh, so my dad can join your _special_ sailing trip but I can't?"

They all nodded in unison, "Pretty much," Henry said.

Snow shook her head, "Don't worry, Emma, we'll do something that day, just us girls."

Killian's face suddenly lit up, "Hey, what if we bring Neal along? His first sailing trip!"

"Definitely not," Snow seemed amused.

"Aw, why not? Honey, it could be fun," David said.

Snow looked at him, a stunned expression cloaking her face, "He's too little, David!"

"He's two," Killian mumbled.

"Yeah, grandma, c'mon, let us take him," Henry chimed it, "It's not like he'll be alone. We'll all be there," he said signaling at both Killian and David.

"Mom," Emma rolled her eyes lightheartedly, "If you don't let them take him, it won't be a full on girl's day after all."

Snow sighed, "Fine. But," she looked from David to Killian, and then back to David, "I want pictures. Every hour. And he's going to wear like three life vests, alright?"

David nodded immediately knowing she was entirely serious, "Of course."

"Alright, well," Emma slid out of the booth, "Sorry to ruin the party, but Killian and I have to get back to work. Dad, are you done for the day or are you shooting with us?"

"Your mom and I are trying to get in as many park outings with Neal as we can before the weather gets bad again, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

Emma nodded and waited for Killian to stand up before giving Henry a kiss on the forehead, "See ya at home, kid."

* * *

"Emma, I think I'm better at shooting with one hand than you are with two," Killian teased.

"Oh, is that so?" Emma sat on the edge of the desk, swinging her legs.

Killian took another shot, hitting the bulls eye without hesitating, "Don't get cocky now," she said, "I did teach you the proper stance."

He looked at her and bit his bottom lip, "You're a good teacher."

Emma had to look away so he would not see right through her because if he did, he would see that she was about to lose every bit of self control she had left.

"Emma?" Killian interrupted her thoughts that were going at a million miles per minute and got closer, "You seem distracted."

She tried playing it cool, "Oh, sorry, guess I'm just getting a bit tired," she said, still not making eye contact.

"Yeah?" He teased and stood directly in front of her, placing one hand on her thigh, "Remember I can read right through you, right?"

Emma gave in knowing just how well he knew her and opened her thighs, allowing him to stand comfortably in between them, "You just look so damn attractive holding that gun."

Killian placed the gun safely on the desk and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Emma Swan-Jones, I cannot believe you are aroused right now," He uttered in a mischievous tone.

Emma smiled up at him and placed her hands on his hips, "What can I say? Being Deputy suits you."

He leaned down and kissed her greedily, sucking on her bottom lip and letting out a hoarse moan in the process. Emma pulled his hips closer, his erection now pushing against her lower abdomen, aching to be freed from its constraint. He cupped her face, tilting her face just enough where his tongue could easily raid her mouth. Emma could hardly handle it anymore so she began unbuttoning his pants.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" He panted, trying to catch his breath as they rested their foreheads together, "Anyone could walk in."

Emma nodded, "Yes," she kissed him again, "A quickie."

Killian smiled against her lips as Emma undid the last button and unzipped his pants, freeing his erect cock. She managed to push his jeans down his thighs and

Killian wasted no time in using his hook to shove the thin fabric to the side, exposing her dripping arousal; the sudden contact of the cold metal hook with her sex sent chills up Emma's spine. She was suddenly utterly thankful she had decided to wear a dress that morning.

Without a second thought, Killian aligned himself over Emma's opening and plunged himself deep into her, making Emma scream with gratification.

"You're going to have to keep quiet, luv, we don't want passerby's hearing," he whispered into her ear, making every hair on Emma's body stand up. Emma leaned back, grasping the edge of the desk so hard her knuckles began turning white. She wrapped her legs around his waist for better support, digging the heel of her boots into his ass. Killian's thrusts started as slow strokes, dragging out Emma's pleasure, but quickly hastened, causing Emma to have to bite hard down on her bottom lip to keep from moaning loudly.

Killian threw his head back, basking in the tightness constricting his cock, and allowed a soft whimper to escape his lips. Her climax was soon followed by his own, the contracting of Emma's walls milking every bit of his release.

"Fuck," Emma laughed, her body now drenched with sweat.

Killian smiled down at her and used a tissue from the box nearby to clean himself off before slipping his cock back in his pants. After taking a few seconds to compose herself, Emma managed to straighten out her dress, but knew she should wait a few more minutes before getting up on her feet since she was sure her knees would give out on her.

He leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips, followed by a tender kiss on her cheek, "I love you," he said.

Emma's face broke into a beaming smile, "I love you, too," she said, and in that precise moment, Emma knew that these were going to be some _very_ interesting work days.


End file.
